Báthory Mengele
"It's time to ring the slaughterhouse bell, Rayne. To remind the land of pigs that I am the queen!" - Dr. Báthory Mengele Dr. Báthory Mengele, also known as The 'Butcheress, '''was a Nazi scientist working for the Gegengheist Gruppe in its secret base in Argentina. History Dr. Báthory Mengele was a descendant of Erzsébet Báthory, an infamous Hungarian Countess, of whom she is very proud to be a descendant of, and has kept alive traditions such as bathing in the blood of virgins which she attributed her youth, beauty and superhuman physical attributes. She was an officer of the G.G.G, her official title was ''Totenkopfverbandeführer, or Concentration Camp Death Head Leader, answering directly to Supreme Commander Jurgen Wulf. Chiefly, she was a scientist and was responsible for the study of Daemites developing a fascination for the creatures, in one of the G.G.G's secret bases in Argentina where the Daemites were native. She earned herself a reputation for brutality and cruelty exceeding some of her male colleagues, unlike they who mainly exacted their fury on Jews, Gypsies, Slavs and Prisoners of War, Bathory even used her own German men. this is what earned her the nickname of Die Fleischerin, or the Butcheress. BloodRayne She was first seen throw prisoners to Daemites and she looks to enjoy it. The door knocks and she sees another officer, so she opens, but it was Rayne who had cut his head. Then Mengele throws one of her own soldier to the Daemites. Mengele starts talks about her ancestors and her experiments, but when she says she will unleash the Daemites to Rayne's country they fight. She is defeated when Rayne kicks her into a Daemite pit, where she is soon feasted upon by them. Rayne then sets the Daemites (and presumably the Butcheress) on fire using the torture pit's control panel, killing them all. Revenge of the Butcheress The Butcheress was found to be alive, instead of being devoured by the Daemites when Rayne kicked her into the pit, they cared for her, allowing her to survive. She went to her ancestral home of Castle Cathice in Slovakia, a country which she seeked to dominate. She had resumed her practices of bathing in the blood virgins by the time Rayne had come to finish her. Powers, Abilities and Weapons Her combat style is strikingly similar to Rayne's own, wielding razor-sharpstiletto heels just like the dhampir and a pair of bone saws she holds much like Rayne's blades. Gallery Dr Báthory Mengele aka The Butcheress.jpg|Dr.Báthory Mengele aka The Butcheress The Butcheress.jpg|The Butcheress The butcheress.jpg Die Fleischerin.jpg Trivia *Her last name is derived from that of Josef Mengele, a German SS officer and a concentration camp physician, also known as the "Angel of Death". *The Butcheress is highly based off Ilsa the main character in Ilsa, She-Wolf of the S.S. The character of Ilsa is a cruel Nazi aufsherin, or female guard at a Nazi Stalag, a prisoner of war camp''. ''This Ilsa is based off Ilse Koch and is a cruel, nymphomaniac, scientist, and an unlikely feminist with large breasts. Category:Characters Category:Characters in BloodRayne Category:G.G.G members Category:Antagonists Category:Females